The 10 days he will never forget
by Mishasgirly
Summary: Bobby will never forget the 10 days he looked after the Winchester kids
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a cute little fic that I couldn't help but write there will be 10 parts. There is no pairing.**

Reason 1

Sam and Dean Winchester were staying with there 'uncle' Bobby Singer. And to tell you the truth he was beginning to regret letting them stay.

 _Flashback_

" _Bobby its me John."_

" _What do you want boy i'm in the middle of a salt and burn"  
"I need you to take the boys for a few days, maybe a week I have this case, Changelings in Illinois, I can't risk my boys getting hurt."_

" _I will be home ny midight, drop the boys off then."_

" _Okay Bobby thanks."_

Oh how easier it could have been to say no, but Bobby Singer could never say no to the chance to look after his surrogate sons. However now, now he was regretting that descion.

"Sam can-"

"MOOOO!"

"Sam I said-"

"MOOOO!"

"SAM-"

"MOOOO!"

"Dean-"

"MOOOO!"

"Dean-"  
"MOOOO!"

"Will you to idjits stop fooling around."

Sam and Dean shared a look, smirks on both children's faces.

Later that night as they pair they on their beds in the guest room sam whispered to Dean "How long are we going to Moo every time Bobby says are names for?"

"Until he snaps." Replied Dean.

"Goodnight De."

"Goodnight Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so many favourites and follows I just had to speed up writing the second chapter.**

 **Once again I do not own the characters just the plot.**

"Are you sure we should do this?" Sam whispered to Dean as he sat on his bed in the guest room.

"Come on Sammy this will be great." replied a laughing Dean

"Okay, if you say so." Together they pushed open the bedroom door and ran down the stairs. The boys reached the bottom of the stairs in record time. Quickly making their way to the kitchen where they knew Bobby was making lunch.

"Balls!" Cursed Bobby, he had cut his hand after looking up at the boys and losing his concentration. "What the hell are you idjits doing?" He yelled.

The boys shared a look and sat down. "Where the hell are your clothes?"

"We can't where them." Was Sam's reply

"And why not?"

"Because wearing clothes is against are religion."

"What religion is that then?"

"Nakedism."

Bobby rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. This would be a long 10 days,2 done 8 to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**kI couldn't resist writing another chapter today. If you could write me a review that would mean a lot to me**

 **And again I do not own the characters only the plot.**

Bobby had made a mistake, that was for certain. Why on earth did he think taking the Winchester boys to the supermarket was a good idea? They had finally stopped Mooing when he said their names and he had bribed them (with pie for dean and a text book for Sam) to put their clothes back on. So he thought that maybe, maybe they would behave normally for once. Oh how wrong he was. "Apple or Berry pie Dean?" Bobby asked with a sigh.

"NO UNCLE BOBBY I WILL NOT SNOG YOU!" Yelled Dean. People in the aisle began to look at them.

"Shut your damn mouth boy." Hissed Bobby

"NO UNCLE BOBBY I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Yelled Sam.

Now everyone was staring. Bobby could feel the heat rising in his face and knew that his face must be bright red. Quickly he ushered Sam and Dean to the checkout , and while being glared at by the cashier, he quickly paid for the shopping. Then rushed them out of the shop.

Oh he was going to kill them, slowly and painfully. He sighed again. 3 days down 7 to go


	4. Chapter 4

**So I couldn't get the next chapter out of my head I just had to write it down. Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot.**

 **I do not own the characters unfortunately, only the plot**

"Sam?Dean? Are you idjits up yet." He got no reply, this couldn't be good. He got up and made his way upstairs. Knocking on the door and getting no reply his hand went to the blade in his belt, cautiously he pushed the door open. Both children sat on their beds. "Dean?"  
"Who is this Dean you speak of?"

"What...?"

"Who is Dean? Who am I? Who are you?" Bobby looked over at Sam.

"Sam?"

"Who is Sam?"

"Will you idjits cut it out this isn't funny." But the boys didn't stop in fact they continued all day. By evening Bobby Singer was 100% done with the Winchesters shit.

*Click*click* Click*

"What are you doing?"

*Click*Click*Click*

"Samuel Winchester stop pressing the damn light switch!"

Click Click Click click click click

"Sam..."

Click click click click

"OH, I get it now." Announced Sam with a smug smile.

"Bed, just go to bed, bed now"

"Where's bed?" Asked Dean smirking

"GO NOW" Roared Bobby. Both children knew not to push their luck and ran up the stairs to their room, they had tomorrow planned already.


	5. Chapter 5

"Boys get up and dressed. And yes Dean before you ask I will give you pie just don't go naked again. Please."

Dean and Sam shared a look that sent a shiver of fear down his back. He closed the door and went down stairs and began to make breakfast, he was putting the bacon in the frying pan when he turned around to see Sam and Dean stood in the door way. "WHAT ARE YOU IDJITS DOING NOW!?" Bobby was completely down with the winchesters. "You told us to get dressed." Said Sam innocently.

"Yeah, but this was not what I had in mind." Bobby sighed. The boys had appeared down stairs with their shirt around their legs and their trousers around their chests.

"Well we are dressed." Said Dean

"Why...just...why?"

"We're making a fashion statement." Was Sams reply.

Bobby sighed again. Thank god they didn't have to go out again today. 5 days down, 5 to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby heaved a great sigh, did he really want to wake the boys up? He didn't think her could take much more without having a nervous breakdown not knowing what they would do next. However he had promised John he would look after his boys, and in a way, they were his boys to.

"Sam, Dean time to get up."

"You want us to get up?"

"...yes"

"Sam does he want us to get up?"

" I don't know, uncle Bobby do you want us to get up?"

"I just said I did boy"

"You did say you wanted us to get up?"

"Get up idjits"

"Did you want us idjits to get up?"

Bobby just left the room, breath Bobby you can do this.

"Sam can you fetch the mail?"

"You want me to fetch the mail?"

"I just told you that"

"You just told me you want me to fetch the mail?"

"Don't worry I will get it myself."

"You want me not to worry because you'll get it yourself?"

"Dean il be back in a minute I need to get an engine from the garage."

"You need to get an engine from the garage?"

"Are you suffering from amnesia boy, yes I need to get an engine from the garage."

"You think I'm suffering from amnesia? You need to get something out of the garage?"

Bobby didn't even bother going to the garage, he went to his study needing a drink, whisky, whisky would sort out his head. Only 4 days left, he could do this


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in a few days, I've been suffering from writers block but I'm back now with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

"What on high heaven are you boys doing!"

Sam and Dean shared a look, guilty smiles on both boys faces. The lawn mower in Deans hands gave a mighty roar as it was pulled from Dean's hands and kicked to turn off.

"We were mowing the lawn."

"What lawn!?"

"Well...um... you know the floor lawn."

"The floor lawn!? This is my best rug."

Sam and Dean shared a look, they hadn't thought this one through as well as the other ideas, but that didn't matter they had a genius idea in store for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting in a while, I wasn't in the land of WIFI. I appologise for this chapter in advance, I wouldn't read if you're easily offended by sexual refrences.**

"Time to get up boys!" Called Bobby from the doorway to the guest room.

"Bobby likes willy, especially when its chilly."

"What did you just say boy?" Bobby wasn't sure he had heard what Sam said correctly.

"Bobby likes to snog very big dogs!" Pipped up Dean from his side of the bedroom.

Bobby quickly turned and left the room. He did not want to deal with the Winchesters shit today.

Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath and stepped into the store, the Winchesters in tow. He did not want to take the boys shopping again but he had to. "Dean, go and get some burger buns."

"Bobby likes smut, he likes it up the butt!" Shouted Dean running down the aisle.

"Sam go tell you're idjit of a brother if he doesn't shut up i'll kill him."

"Bobby watches porn, while pleasuring himself with corn." Yelled Sam running after Dean.

Bobby had sent the boys up to their room the second they got home from the store. They had been upstairs for hours, sighing he called them down. "Do you want to go to the park and play football or something?"

"Bobby Is silly, he touches his own willy." Called Sam running out the front door, Dean following swiftly after.

"Dean go and shower!" shouted Bobby from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bobby's covered in spunk, he touches his own junk." Yelled Dean.

"Goodnight boys." Said Bobby from the doorway.

"Bobby is a prat, his penis went splat." The boys said in union, getting comfortable in their beds.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

**I laughed quite a lot writing that last chapter, hope you liked it. Here's the next chapter.**

 **I do not own the characters only the plot.**

Bobby walked quietly up the stairs and along the hallway. Silently, he pushed open the door to the guest room, thankful when it didn't creak. Glancing in, he had to do a double take, it was six am and bobby had been up for about two hours already and was planning on letting the boys have a lay in, (mostly to keep them out of his hair) but what he saw had him shouting. "What on god's earth are you two idjits doing? You're daddy is going to skin me alive if he ever finds out about this!" The boys jolted awake. Dean was laying in Sam's bed, Sam spooned next to him in an almost loving embrace.

"We are in love uncle bobby, we are soul mates just meant to be."

Bobby singer could take it no longer, he fainted.

 **So this is part 1, there will be a part 2, this is not a weecest/wincest story. They are pretending to be in a relationship to get to bobby.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for disappearing for so long. It's GCSE year this year and I've had so much to do but I am back now. This will be the final chapter of this story. I might write some similar fics in the future but I have nothing new planned yet. Please feel free to send me prompts, or headcannons you find on tumblr or instagram. I'm always looking for inspiration.**

"Uncle Bobby?" Said Dean tugging on Bobby's jacket.

"What is it boy!?" Bobby snapped expecting some kind of prank. Dean flinched away.

"Uncle Bobby, you're not going to tell Dad what we did these past 10 days are you?"

"Go back to bed Dean its only 4am."

"Uncle Bobby please don-" But Dean never got to finish because there was a loud hammering on the door. Bobby went to open it.

"Ah Bobby, thank you so much for looking after the boys. Dean, go get your brother now we need to go." Dean ran up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time.

"It's only early John, they need sleep. They're just kids."

"You're not their father Bobby."

Sam and Dean appeared at the bottom of the stairs, each of their rucksacks on their backs.

"I trust they behaved?" Bobby glanced back at Sam and Dean who stared back with puppy dog eyes.

"They were a pleasure."

"Good, come on boys." And with that they were gone.

Bobby sat back in his arm chair with a glass of whisky in one hand. He loved those boys but he sure was glad he had some time to himself. Or thats what he thought. Truthfully he was looking forward for the next time he would look after the boys.

The end


End file.
